Pestilence
Pestilence is the result of Yamashita Ritsu being consumed by his Koilanthropy infused with Hell energy. It's true name is unknown, Pestilence only being used for the purpose of this page. 'Personal' 'Appearance' Pestielence takes the vague shape of a hollow without a hole, or an enhanced version of Yamashita's viral form. It's long green hair sprouts from the back of it's head and hangs down it's back and shoulders. It's mask is twisted yet rather clean looking with 6 slits on the front where presumably it sees from although no one as actually seen the beasts eyes. The mask cuts off under the nose, leaving it's mouth exposed which is filled with jagged teeth used to rip and tear flesh. It's form takes the color of a pale yellow while it's armored pieces (shield and mask) take a light green color. It's right hand has been replaced with a deadly claw known to be as sharp as any blade and it's left has been replaced by a shield-esque weapon. Pestitlence's feet have mutated to allow faster running and jumping as well as traction on any surface at any angle. It's shoulders have grown similar hair as on it's head in addition to many long spikes. It stands at a height of 6'6", towering over most if not all humanoid beings, although rarely standing straight up to demonstrate this trait. 'Personality' Pestilence has next to no personality other than the urge to kill. It us unknown what drives him, some say he was just born that way... 'History' Pestilence was born when Lorcian Kobayashi's caused Yamashita's Koilanthropy to mutate and go berserk when infused with Hell energy. She intends to use it in some plan but being feral that may be easier said then done. 'Abilities' 'Innate/Passive' * Marrow Shield ** Pestilence's main weapon. His left arm has been mutated into heirro-based a shield, replacing the hand all together. It's surface is as hard as any armor and it's edges are sharpened to rival any sword and as such is capable to go toe-to-toe with any number of weapons. At the end it has chambers on the sides that house small spikes made of condensed heirro and a much larger spike in the middle that are used for various other abilities in combat. * Feral Claws ** Due to the claws on Pestilence's hand and feet, he is able to gain traction on nearly any surface, so well in fact that he can easily climb and run along walls and ceilings with ease. * Mutagen Cloak ** Pestilence is always shrouded in a thin cloak of green mist. The mist however is actually millions of micro-organisms hovering around him that absorb and disperse reiatsu. This process prevents anyone from getting a reading on Pestilences power level as it always seems to be randomly fluctuating from the organisms activity. No one really knows how powerful he has become, which only makes him all the more frightening. * Corrosive Blood ** A corrosive living fluid has replaced Pestilence's blood flowing through him. Any lacerations on his body expel this liquid which seems to melt through many if not all solid substances including barriers and other forms of energy shields. It seems to have little effect on water and ice however... * Heirro Carapace ** Pestilence is covered in an enhanced Hierro that possesses less ability to heal but it substantially stronger. It serves as an exo-skeleton, protecting his soft innards. * Heightened Senses ** What Pestilence lacks in intelligence, he more than makes up for with pure instinct, making him very aware of his surroundings and near immune to surprise attacks. This also assists him in hunting prey, being able to smell and hear enemies even without being able to see them. * Intensity ** Pestilence is an alpha predator. He is immune to fear and ignores pain. He fights to the very end, no matter the cost. He either lives as the victor or dies as the loser. 'Striker Spikes' 'Hungering Spear' 'Acidic Spray' 'Outbreak' 'Stats' 'Interaction Cliff Notes' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' Battle Theme 'Out of Character Info' * Timezone: MST (-7) * Most Active: 6pm - 9pm Weekdays / 10am - 5pm Weekends